Love and War?
by Clean writer
Summary: A stranger shows up to Lazy Town to stay with her cousin, Bessie. Sportacus starts falling for this attractive woman. His "coworker" warns him to stick to their task and not to fall for this damsel. Will Sportacus take the advise of his wise "coworker", or will he let his emotions guide him?
1. Chapter 1

**I know it has been a while since I have written, and this is my first LazyTown fanfic. This story was inspired by** _ **Simple Love Story**_ **by Rydia Sorcha. As the summary implies, Sportacus is starting to fall in love despite the objections from his "coworker". I would assume that you are all smart enough to know that I don't own LazyTown.**

* * *

 **Stranger's POV:** "5 more minutes please...zzz...I don't want to go to school." Finally realizing that I needed to get going soon, I leap out of bed. Today I am officially going to LazyTown for a while, possibly staying there forever. I start preparing breakfast, then I hear my phone go off. The cause of the phone ringing was a text filled with hatred, resent, and spite. Sighing, I decide that it would be for the best not to respond and just go on with my day. I finish breakfast, make myself look presentable in the public eye, and then run out the door with my suitcases. I need to catch the bus if I am ever going to make it to LazyTown. As the bus drives on, my thoughts linger towards him. That text didn't help at all. It is funny how a schism can come from the unlikeliest sources. "Now approaching LazyTown." Finally realizing that I am about to my destination, I prepare for the bus to stop. Surprisingly, I am the only one getting off here. I quickly exit while one of the attendants helps me off. I thank him for the assistance, then I start looking around. _Nothing's going on. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a ghost town._ It is rather odd, since I had heard that the name LazyTown was a misnomer. My suspicions quickly leave when I see a short kid with blonde hair, wearing a "Z" on his shirt, he was dashing towards me, then noticed me. "Hi, you must be new here! My name's Ziggy." He introduces himself.

"Hi Ziggy, my name is Mia. Do you happen to know a Bessie Busybody **?** " He looks up at me and says,

"Yes, I know her, I can take you to her if you'd like." I thank him and he leads me to what I am guessing is the mayor's office. "She is the secretary of our town, and I think she is still here." I thank Ziggy and I enter the office. "Mia! It is so good to see you!" Bessie calls. I run over to her and embrace her. "Thank you for letting me say with you, Cous!" She says that it is no problem at all. She notifies the mayor that she will be gone for a while, then she leads me to her house. I get my bags in and then unpack in her guest room. Once unpacked, Bessie gives me a key to the house, and then we both part ways. She is going back to work. I am going for a walk to clear my head a little. I see Ziggy and a few other kids playing tag. Ziggy notices me and waves. I wave back and then head over to them. Ziggy introduces me to them and them to me. Then Stephanie says, "Wow, you are very pretty Mia." I thank her for the compliment. I ask them what they are wanting to do. Pixel suggests finding Sportacus and deciding what to do with him.

"Sportacus? Who is Sportacus?" I ask.

"I am Sportacus." I jump, then turn around and notice that a tall attractive man dressed in striped pants, a vest, and other things. He seems to be at a loss for words, causing Stephanie to say,

"Smooth move, Sporty." A light blush creeps up on my face and I introduce myself. He shakes my hand, my hand feels tingly as he touches my hand. He turns his focus to the kids and asks,

"What is the plan?" The kids explain the situation, and then Sportacus asks, "What about Soccer?" The kids all agree and Sportacus gets the ball. It is decided that since me and Sportacus are both adults, we should be on opposing teams.

 **Sportacus' POV:** We start playing soccer, and I quickly find out that Mia is quite the athlete. I knew from her build that she did keep fit, but I didn't expect her to be this good at soccer. I am struggling to keep up with her playing, though to be honest, my mind isn't really on soccer. After a while the kids are all wore out. They decided to go over to Pixel's house and play a video game or something. They leave, which leaves only me and Mia. I ask, "Why did you come to Lazytown? I haven't seen you around these parts." She pauses for a moment, no doubt contemplating whether or not to tell me, she eventually says,

"I am staying with my cousin, Bessie. I came here because I needed time away from the city to get over my boyfriend dumping me." Her voice slightly cracking in sadness. Instinctively, I start going to embrace her, but stop myself, putting me in an awkward position. I eventually recompose, then say,

"I'm so sorry about your relationship issue." She thanks me and then we start talking about ourselves. I told her very little, figuring the kids can fill her in on the important stuff. She tells me how this whole ordeal started. They were seriously dating for a few months, and then he started getting more controlling of her life, she wanted out but was fearful. He eventually dumped her over text, stating all of her flaws. Before she left, he sent another hate-filled text. While on the bus, she blocked his number and is hoping he won't find her here. I told her it was not likely at all.

 **Neutral POV:** Sportacus and Mia continue conversing. Mia stops mid-sentence and stares at a man she had never seen before. He makes his way to the couple. Once he gets there, Mia introduces herself. The stranger introduces himself as James. "Sportacus, I need to talk to you." Sportacus gets up in response and follows James. This leaves Mia confused, why did he need to talk to him? Once James and Sportacus are out of earshot of everyone, James asks Sportacus, "Did you get the memo for the project?"

"Yes." was the reply from Sportacus. James nods and then leaves. Sportacus and Mia decide to call it a night, and they part ways, both of them promising to talk tomorrow.

* * *

 **I decided that would be a good place to stop since I have written more for this chapter than I had originally thought. I have a few excellent story ideas, I just have a hard time implementing them. I imagine I will either write them all at the same time after I write the first chapters for them or I will write them after I have this fanfic done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to thank Ike4ever for helping me with names. Last Chapter left us with Mia and Sportacus exchanging words before James needed to talk to Sportacus. We will see what happens next.**

* * *

 **Mia's POV:** I wake up early and prepare some breakfast. I eat quickly then I head outside to see what the children are up to. I find them talking. They greet me and I join them. I ask them, "Could you tell me about Sportacus? He hasn't told me much about himself." Here is what I gathered from the children: He is a superhero, he is always saving the kids, he often thwarts the plans of the town's villian: Robbie Rotten, who wants the town to be lazy; he also helped them build a tree-house for a competition they were in against Robbie. They tell me many more stories. Eventually, they decide that they want to go do something. They leave me all alone. _Until Sportacus comes to save the day._ I joke within my head.

"Hello, madam. Would you care for some company?" Sportacus says, in a very formal way. That is one funny thing about him, he is sometimes very formal. I nod and then he sits down. After a few moments of silence, I ask,

"Why didn't you tell me you were a superhero? Why didn't you tell me anything that the kids told me?" He looks at me, then to the ground. He closes his eyes and for a few moments, I am certain that he is collecting his thoughts.

"The first thing you should know is that the children tend to exaggerate a little. When I first met Stephanie, she asked, 'Are you a superhero?' I told I was 'a slightly above-average hero'. I knew the kids could tell you better than I could. Besides, it got you a chance to learn a bit about me without thinking I was bragging." was his answer. We continue talking about our lives, when I suddenly see a cloaked figure, who is heading in our direction. In a very raspy voice, he says, "I need to talk to the one who wears the number ten on his chest." The mysterious man is wearing glasses, gloves, and has the cloak hiding most of his face. Sportacus says a quick goodbye to me, then he follows the man.

 **Sportacus' POV:** Once we are barely in the forest, I ask, "What do you need 'James'?" 'James' looks around, verifying that we are alone and no one is watching us. He then hands me a piece of paper rolled up, and then says,

"Keep this hidden, go to your spaceship, then look at it. After you have looked at it, you must hide it in a secure compartment. It is very vital that it stays hidden." I tuck it in my jacket, so no one sees it. After nodding to 'James', he is about to leave, but I stop him and ask,

"Why are you going by 'James' and why did you wear a disguise when you came for me?" He looks at me dead in the eyes, so characteristic of him.

"She is suspicious, I can't take any chances."

"What would give you that notion?" I ask, confused.

"Why would she suddenly come to LazyTown?"  
"She said that she was recovering from a hard breakup."

"That's what all spies trying to conceal their affiliations will say. She just showed up and we haven't seen the likes of Rotten, or anyone else. We can't rule out the possibility that she is an enemy spy. Spies will do anything they can to gain trust of someone, even if they aren't believed to be a part of the other side."

"You are reading too far into the situation." I retort.

"You must not get romantically involved with this woman, if she turns out to be an enemy spy, it will be that much harder to raise your sword against her." 'James' warns, then leaves without another word. His words confuse me. _How can Mia, a sweet innocent young lady, be a member of our enemy? She told me a lot about herself. We have been spending time together, but that couldn't mean I have feelings for her, could it?_ I head back towards my airship. Fortunately no one is around, so I can easily sneak into my airship.

"Ladder!" I shout to my airship. The ladder falls, and I begin to climb up into my airship. While in my airship, I look at the paper 'James' gave me. After examining the contents on the paper, I roll it back up, and command my airship to open safe 28. Once open, I place the paper. "Secure Safe 28 'Secret'" the airship locks it and verifies the password and has voice recognition as well as facial recognition. _What should I do? There is still some quite some time before dark, so what is there to do?_ I get a letter that came from the chute by the mailbox. It reads, "Dear Sportacus, I asked Stephanie how I could get a hold of you in your airship. She helped me send this. I am wondering if you would like to talk some more, I really enjoy talking to you. I also have something I need to tell you. Please reply soon. - Mia" I guess it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her and see what she needs to tell me. I grab some of my signature paper and write my response, "Mia, give me a few minutes, and I'll be down by the mailbox. Then we can decide what to do from there. -Sportacus" I fold it up and send it out the way I have sent mail so many times before. I take a shower, brush my teeth, put on deodorant, put on a clean uniform, then I ride into town.

 **Mia's POV:** "How do you send Sportacus mail if he lives in his airship?" I ask Stephanie, she explains and helps me prepare my letter to him. She then guides me to the mailbox and explains how the chute works. I pull the lever, and off it goes. She explains that he will typically respond with a paper airplane that has the message inside. After a few minutes we see the paper airplane. I grab it and read it. I then tell Stephanie that he will meet me there in a few minutes. Fortunately, I was mostly presentable, but I wanted to freshen up a little, so I run back to my cousin's house, and put on some pretty smelling perfume, and change my clothes to something that was nice casual. After examining myself in the mirror, everything looking perfect without overdoing it, I walk back to the mailbox. A few seconds after I arrive I see the blue airship overhead, and I see Sportacus come out, and climb down to me. "Wow, you look amazing, would you like to grab some dinner?" Sportacus asks. I am speachless, so I just nod.

He looks especially handsome right now, I can smell a hint of cologne. His baby blue eyes sparkling. _I know I have recently broken up with HIM, and that it isn't a good idea to date this early in a breakup, but Sportacus is quite a guy. The kids all love him, the Mayor and Bessie speak no ill of him. He is very gentle with me, he makes me feel whole. He is quite attractive too. I can't help but fall in love with him._ We get to a healthy restaurant, and we order. While we wait we talk. He is a very interesting guy. When I asked him about James, he just said he was a friend of his. _James is also quite attractive, and mysterious. One of my friends would be so interested in him._ However, I decide that I don't want to dwell on James much longer as I want the focus to be on us. We eat and then continue talking, after we are done, we are told it is on the house. Sportacus leaves a tip, then we leave. On our way back to Bessie's house, we see the stars out. We stop and sit on the bench while gazing upwards. It is in this star filled sky that I decide I can't hold it in any longer. "Sportacus, you have been so kind to me, so please do not leave after I tell you this." He nods for me to continue. "You know that I have come here to be away from my ex for a while. When I came here, I never thought I would find such a handsome hero to save my heart. I am starting to fall for you." He stares at me with those warm baby blue eyes, and he responds,

"I didn't see that coming. I am starting to develop feelings for you too. I guess it is funny because I have never felt this way before. I am starting to become more human for a 'superhero' as the kids deem me. However, I think that it is for the best that we do not pursue a relationship at this time, you need time to be certain that you are ready for a new boyfriend, and I have never had these feelings before." I nod in complete agreement, I know it is too early for a new relationship, and if he has never had those feelings, he needs time to understand them. We call it a night once we reach Bessie's doorstep, and he kisses my cheek, and says goodnight. I reciprocate his actions. I then enter the house, and tell Bessie all about it. She is happy for me and is hopeful that we will be a couple.

 **Sportacus' Thoughts:** _Walking to the restaurant:_ She looks so beautiful, her blonde hair in an elegant braid, her beautiful eyes with a lot of depth into her soul. Her elegant movements as she walks gracefully. How can I not help but fall for her. She makes me feel all tingly inside.  
 _At the restaurant:_ Why is she asking about "James"? I guess she'd like to know how I knew him. Maybe it just crossed her mind? Doesn't matter though, she seems more interested in me than in anything else.  
 _Walking Back:_ She is a wonderful young lady. I can't understand why "James" would suspect her be a spy. Why would he say what he said to me? Note to self: ask "James" about his warning. Now back to Mia, her beautiful face, her kind personality. Her athletic ability. I would love to be her man, but she just broke up with someone who was special, and I have never had these feelings before. So maybe it is for the better that we don't pursue a relationship right now.  
 _In the airship:_ What a woman! She is almost everything I would want in a woman: a kind, attractive, athletic woman. I don't know much about her yet.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter 2. The story is getting interesting now. What is "James" hiding? Why would he be concerned about spies? Are "James" and Sportacus spies? I think I may try and write at least one other fanfic before continuing this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter we saw Sportacus and "James" talking about work. Sportacus also noted that "James" is not his real name. We shall see what happens.**

* * *

 **Sportacus' POV:** The kids are outside sitting around. They look very bored. I go over and suggest we play some soccer. Mia shortly arrives and we are on opposing teams again. The game is getting really competitive. I see "James" in the distance, I know he is keeping his distance to try and avoid others noticing him. I am trying to think of an excuse to go talk to him. However, Mia notices him too and yells out, "Hey James! Do you want to come and play some soccer?" He simply shakes his head then walks away. "I wonder why he doesn't want to play with us?" _Thank you Mia! You gave me a perfect opportunity to escape._

"I'll go see." And then, doing my signature moves, I leave and head towards "James". He was a ways away from where we were playing soccer. "What's going on." He looks me dead in the eye and says,

"Not here." We go up to my Airship, and disable the microphones. Once verifying that all sound devices are disabled, he says, "We got more info, we need to take action soon."

"Why have you been going by 'James', Jack? And what did you mean by the warning you gave me earlier?" He looks at me, then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then says,

"I told you earlier that I don't entirely trust her. The warning I gave you comes from an experience I had two years before you joined our ranks. My mentor, James, was one of the best in our agency. I learned a lot from him. Overtime, he fell for a young lady, whom he had a lot in common with. He thought she was a rather simple young lady. However, James found out too late that she was a agent of our top enemy at the time. He found out in the field, and found the task impossible to raise his sword against her. When he fully realized this, he put his sword on the ground, hoping she'd do the same. However, a few moments after he put his sword on the ground and rose back up, she gabbed her sword into him a couple of times to make sure he died. I was hiding at the time, and when I saw the perfect opportunity, I launched an surprise attack, and she barely dodged with her blade. I quickly grabbed my dead mentor's blade and I finished her with that blade. After I buried James, I learned to never fall in love. That is the reason I use his name as an alias." He opens his eyes and looks at me and says, "You must fight these feelings until we know for certain that she isn't part of the enemy."

"I'll do my best. By the way, I looked at the map and markings you sent with me." I get up and input a secret code to get the map. I set the map down on a table I had the ship pull up and open it.

"Our next move is to infiltrate Rotten's hideout and gather intelligence."

"Why Robbie? The only thing he ever does is try to make LazyTown lazy again."

"Surveillance suggests that Rotten is involved in something deeper. We will go in three days. We must do it while he is gone, because if he is a part of our enemy, then he will kill us if we are caught."

 **Neutral POV:** Jack leaves Sportacus' airship, and Sportacus enables voice command again. After thinking through what he was going to say, Sportacus calls Mia and says, "Hey, I need to take a rain check on the date set up, I got an important meeting going on that day." She is a little suspicious, but says okay, then says she needs to go. Sportacus hangs up. Mia has thoughts going through her head, wondering why he sounded so mysterious. His change in personality could be somewhat detected.

Sportacus and Jack see Robbie leaving his fortress, and walking away. They do all standard procedures and check for security measures. After looping all of his detectors and cameras, they drop into his liar, and disable Robbie's alarm system. After a little looking around, they find information that verifies their suspicions. They are, however, surprised to find out that Robbie is the mastermind of the whole operation. Jack takes pictures of the evidence. There are lots of contingency plans they find. They also find his motives of making LazyTown lazy was a cover to hide his plans to take over LazyTown and eventually the world. They photograph the documents, to keep as evidence. They also uncover Rotten's knowledge of the agency and desires to plant Sportacus and the whole agency 6 feet under. There is no evidence that shows that Rotten knows Jack/James. After moving everything back and verifying that they haven't left any trace. Jack and Sportacus escape from the liar, and undo all their work on the security, allowing it to function properly.

They are officially one step ahead of Robbie. Jack starts taking on the daunting task of planning on how to foil the plans of Rotten. Mia continues to wonder about Sportacus. Sportacus is very busy helping Jack plan and also doesn't want to talk to Mia as he must be certain that she isn't working for Robbie, before he can fall deeper in love with her. He also withdraws from the children, they rarely get into trouble much anymore, and he needs time to prepare. Jack and Sportacus both work on contingency plans should things go awry. Mia is starting to wonder if she somehow scared Sportacus off, she can't think of anything she did, but she continually ponders the possibilities while Sportacus is training and planning to end Robbie's plans.

* * *

 **This seemed like a good place to stop. I am hoping to finish this story within 3 more chapters. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This could be the last chapter. There may be 1 or 2 more, but I am not certain.**

* * *

 **Sportacus' POV:** All planning is complete. All we have to do is wait for Robbie to make his move. We hope that phase 1 of our plan will work. Robbie has been secretly moving supplies. I will intercept them alone. Jack will be hiding. Oddly enough, he hasn't been out for a few days, but we know he needs more supplies. For now we watch and wait. I know that Mia is going to have a fit, but so be it.

 **Later:** I see Robbie and his supply convoy. _Perfect! Should be a piece of cake._ Grabbing my weapons, I prepare to strike. Robbie and his small supply convoy will never see this coming. I take down the first victim easy. The next few are a little tougher, but I get to Robbie. We duel for a while. However, I have lost too much blood, and Rotten slashes me with a dagger. He runs away, I try to pursue, however, I start seeing the grass coming closer into view. With a bunch of red, I start to see black.

 **Mia's POV:** "Every, gather around! Gather around! Hurry!"

"What's going on? Milford only ever calls for everyone if something important is happening or has happened." Bessie says.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." I say, as we make our way to the platform. We get there and then I see the Mayor looking very upset. He looks very sad.

"Everyone, I have just received news that our Hero, Sportacus, is dead. He died last night. This a very troubling time. He has touched all of our lives. He will be truly missed. We will be holding a memorial in a few days." _NO! Why? He was the guy I was going to have a future with!_ He then steps down, and says a few words to Stephanie. He then comes towards me and Bessie and says, "I'd think it would be appropriate if you were to say a few words at the memorial, Mia. Everyone will have a chance after you, me, and Stephanie." He then leaves, and walks into his office. Today is the worst day ever!

 **Inside Robbie Lair (Robbie's POV):** "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yell while dancing around. "Now that SportaKook is gone, I can have everything I want! Those pesky agents don't have anyone else in LazyTown! Now all I have to do is find a way to usurp power from the Mayor. Then everything will spiral into action and I will be a force to be reckoned with!"

* * *

 **This next part is each kid's thoughts about Sportacus:**

 **Stephanie:** Why did Sportacus die? He was the superhero. He helped me not feel so lonely. He helped motivate the other children to be active. We wouldn't have been the same without him. Why did he have to die?

 **Ziggy:** Sportacus was like a father to me. Why did he leave? He taught me how to be a super hero. I will always have problems with sugar, but I am glad I knew Sportacus. I only wish that he were still here, so I could learn more from him.

 **Pixel:** Sportacus had many lessons that I was able to learn. He also made exercising fun. Why did he have to leave so soon?

 **Stingy:** Sportacus was my hero. Why did he have to die?

 **Trixie:** Sportacus helped bring out the athletic part of me. He left us too soon. Why?

* * *

 **Another Short chapter, but I think the end is near.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully the last chapter. Let's see what comes of it.**

* * *

 **Neutral POV:** "Thank you all for coming. I know Sportacus has influenced all of our lives. He helped me when I would have gotten really hurt and he was always there for the children. We will really miss him. I'd like to have Stephanie, one of the children who was closest to Sportacus, speak. After her, you will hear from Mia, someone who was the closest thing to a girlfriend Sportacus had. Then I'd like to invite the rest of the children to say something." The Mayor says to the crowd. Everyone from the surrounding areas is here to pay respects to Sportacus.

"Well, of all the kids, I knew Sportacus the best. He came to help me fit in when I first moved to LazyTown, he helped me get all of us to play actual sports. He will really be missed. I guess you could say we always take things for-granted until you don't have it anymore." Upon saying that, Stephanie went back to her seat.

"Well, I may not have known Sportacus all that long, but I cared deeply for him. He consoled me while I was recovering from a past relationship. He meant so much to me." Mia is too heartbroken to continue. She leaves, tears flowing down her eyes. She sits down, and looks at something peculiar. She thinks she sees James. However, when she does a second look, he is nowhere to be found.

The kids all have something to say. A few of the others in the crowd say a few words. After they are done, the Mayor comes back to the stand and said, "Thanks to all of you who shared. I know there are too many of us for everyone to say something. As the Mayor of LazyTown, I am working to get a statue of our Hero, Sportacus. It will take some time, but I am working on getting it done. Thanks for coming."

 **A few days later: "** Robbie has decided that it is time to put his plans into effect. He and his men are just finishing preparations."

"Okay, how are our preparations?"

"Nearly complete."

"Remember, we are all that stands between Robbie Rotten and LazyTown. If we don't stop him now, major repercussions could happen."

"We are ready."

"Everyone to your positions. We must defeat Rotten now!"

 **Unknown's POV:** I must focus on phase 3 of our plan. Once Rotten is taken care of, life can go back to normal. I see the enemy coming toward us. I am currently in hiding. We are waiting for the opportune moment. I see Robbie starting to make his way closer the Mayor's office. He travels with a few others. Jack is rapidly approaching them. He is bombarded with multiple soldiers. He gets past them with ease, and then makes it closer to Rotten. I have to stay hidden. It's time for me to get into position. Once Rotten gets here, boy is he in for a surprise.

"Now time to accomplish my plan!"

"Not so fast Robbie!"

"That sounds just like Sportacus! Could he be haunting me beyond the grave?"

"No," I jump up and raise my sword towards him, "I am really here!"

"What? I killed you though!"

"You didn't kill me, you only thought you did."

"It's over Rotten! I have neutralized your army, and now it is your turn!" Jack says. Me and Robbie start dueling, while Jack and one of Robbie's men duke it out. Eventually Jack's sword goes through Robbie. He quickly dies. "Now, we are free, and we are done."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. There is nothing more for me here."

"Why? You could find a place here."

"It doesn't matter. I have no purpose here. I'll be back if something comes up again."

"I guess there is no changing your mind."

"Yes, but I do have a favor to ask of you. Do not tell the children, Mia, or anybody about me. Don't tell them my real name. Tell them as little as possible about the agency." With that, Jack leaves.

I go further into town. I see Mia in the distance. She is looking at me. I go over to her and she tackles me to the ground. "I thought you were died!"

"Well, I had to fake my death in order to take care of some problems. I'll explain later."

"Don't you dare do that ever again! I thought you had left me alone, I could never bear that!" I put my arms around her and say,

"I won't leave you. Not anymore." I lightly kiss her. The children rush over to me and hug me. The Mayor and Bessie follow shortly after. Since they are all here, I tell them the story, "I was working with a agency that had suspicions about Robbie's motives. He had plans to take over LazyTown and make his way up to world leader. He would have succeeded if it weren't for the careful planning that went into taking him out. Part of the plan was my faked death. I'm so sorry that I worried you."

"Was James in this agency?" Mia asks. _How do I respond to that? Jack said to say as little as possible about him. He was in the agency, but his name isn't James, so..._

"No, he was just an acquaintance of mine."

"Where is he? I have a friend who would be perfect for him!"

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him around for a while." _That is correct, I haven't ever seen James. I have seen Jack._

"Why did you grow distant?" Stephanie asks.

"I had to prepare for the plans. I had to train." Everyone seems to understand.

* * *

 **Epilogue:** After moving to LazyTown for good, Mia decided she wanted to build a house. With Sportacus' help, they got one built before they were married. They build a house with an extension for his airship.

Milford and Bessie get Married.

James/Jack is never seen again in LazyTown.

* * *

 **I know it isn't much of an epilogue. But there aren't many important things that would happen to the children, they are still kids. I may decide to change a couple of things in the future. If it feels a little sloppily put together, it is because I am tired of writing this and I wanted to finish the story.**


End file.
